Blacksmith
The Blacksmith tab (found under the Town tab under the Castle Age banner) is the place to go to check and buy equipment. There are 5 different types of equipment: Helmets, Armor, Weapons, Shields, and Amulets. This is useful to know if you like to Duel, and doesn't matter if you like to Invade instead. There are many ways to gain new equipment. * The game offers to let you buy the Regular Equipment after you gain some levels. * The game offers to let you buy Battle Point Equipment if you currently have enough battle points. * You can gain Demi-Equipment from praying to Demi-Powers. * You can buy Favor Point Equipment by spending Favor Points. * You can get Alchemy Equipment by receiving gifts from friends, or from slaying Monsters. * Or you can get Equipment from doing quests. Regular Equipment Battle Rank Equipment *Note: In order to buy Battle Point Equipment, you must have the appropriate amount of Battle Points. If you have 450 battle points or more, you can buy Gladiator Swords. However, should you lose enough battle points to fall below 450 battle points, you will no longer be able to buy Gladiator Swords until your Battle Points are again above 450. *For more accurate information regarding Battle Point Equipment pricing (especially after you have bought a decent amount of Equipment and the Incremental Cost raises the prices significantly), you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. Demi-Equipment * The Sword of Redemption takes the place of a shield in the offhand weapon slot. Favor Equipment Alpha Chest Vanguard Chest Future Chests Alchemy Equipment Quest Equipment Other Equipment Monster Equipment This equipment, for the most part, can only be obtained by fighting the monsters associated with the equipment. Gildamesh Equipment Colossal Equipment Sylvanas Equipment Keira Equipment *Note: Keira's equipment can be used to summon the General unit using alchemy. Lotus Equipment All Equipment (To rearrange the tables by something other than their name, click the symbol next to the the attribute that you would like to sort the list by. To use this feature, Javascript must be enabled.) *'(Epic)' are drops that are Purple. *'(Rare)' are drops that are Blue. *'(Uncommon)' are drops that are Green. Helmets Weapons Shields/Offhand Weapons Armor Amulets Gloves Best Invasion Equipment Items: Off-Hand: Sword of Redemption Atk, +30 Def Amulet: Moonfall Amulet Atk, +40 Def Helmet: Helm of Dragon Power Atk, +30 Def Magic: Spell: Tempest Storm Atk, +10 Def Spell: Lightning Storm Atk, +7 Def Spell: Altantean Forcefield Atk, +17 Def Best Dueling Equipment For Attacking Weapon: Berserker Axe Atk, +13 Def Off-Hand: Sword of Redemption Atk, +30 Def Helmet: Helm of Dragon Power Atk, +30 Def Armor: Holy Plate Atk, +20 Def Amulet: Moonfall Amulet Atk, +40 Def Spell: Tempest Storm Atk, +10 Def Glove: Death Touch Gauntlet Atk, +12 Def For Defending Weapon: Berserker Axe Atk, +13 Def Off-Hand: Sword of Redemption Atk, +30 Def Helmet: Helm of Dragon Power Atk, +30 Def Armor: Lionheart Plate Atk, +25 Def Amulet: Moonfall Amulet Atk, +40 Def Spell: Altantean Forcefield Atk, +17 Def Glove: Death Touch Gauntlet Atk, +12 Def Category:Town